Hiding the Wary
by N.D. Stark
Summary: They wake up alone, half naked, and very small. When they find they are in another world, things seem to fall apart. But what if an unwitting hero saves them? (Amazing Spider-Man. All Avengers, cannon pairings.) May or may not be a one shot depending on if you guys love it or not. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapt 1: Wake Up

**I got my ticket for the long way round **  
**Two bottles of whiskey for the way **  
**And I sure would like some sweet company **  
**And I'm leaving tomorrow **  
**what you say**

**When I'm gone... **  
**When I'm gone...**  
**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone **  
**You're gonna miss me by my hair **  
**You're gonna miss me everywhere **  
**Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**-Anna Kendrick, Cups**

* * *

The last thing he remembered... he couldn't remember. Steve opened his eyes, only to shut them again when he felt a pain rattling through his head. He closed his eyes again, trying to reach into the depth of his murky memory. All he could conjure was the memory of fighting someone, - he sadly couldn't recall the name... and a bright teal light, then just blackness. Steve opened his eyes again, thankful the headache had cleared. He pushed himself up, his arms trembling as he tried to focus.

But when Steve turned to look at himself, he was frozen in a numb shock. It was him, but before the serum, and before World War 2 at that matter. He was looking at his nine-year-old self, in a familiar - yet baggy - patriotic uniform. He got over his shock quickly though, and scanned his surroundings. He was in a textbook abandoned warehouse, filled with overgrown plants and floored with cracked pavement. There where several large holes in the roof, letting in a chilling breeze. Spread around him where children of various ages, no doubt his team. Just then, one of the kids started to stir. She was young, probably four or five years old at most, with bright red hair. She was burrowed deep under the fold of a kavalar cat suit.

"Ugh..." She groaned, leaning a bit to the side and rubbing her head. "What happened?" She opened her eyes and looked at herself. She fell silent, breathing heavily.  
"Natasha?" Steve asked cautiously. She looked at him, and for the first time he saw her face. It was like a much smaller version of Natasha's, just a bit rounder on the cheeks.  
"Steve?" She replied, narrowing her eyes in confusion. "What happened?"  
"I don't know... we where on a mission, and just..."

"What the- oh shoot..." Natasha and Steve turned to a very tiny Tony, who was staring at his hands in an awestruck wonder. He couldn't have been much older than six years old, and though his stubble and goatee had disappeared, the arc reactor remained in his chest. He was in the middle of the remains of his suit, a very baggy T-shirt hanging over his shoulders. At this point Steve had mustered enough strength to stand and roll up the sleeves of his oversized uniform, and hobble over to Tony in the large red boots he had in his possession.  
"Tony... are you ok?" Steve asked.  
"Do I look ok?" Tony asked, shooting him an annoyed glance. "No I'm not ok! I'm miniscule!"  
"Tony, fighting is not going to solve out problems. Who else is here?" Natasha intervened, her voice deadly calm.

Steve looked around at the other three children spread out on the floor. One had longish blonde hair, and was curled up in a shell of armor. It was clear he was Thor. Frustratingly, his hammer was nowhere in sight. An extremely small and thin toddler was half hidden in the folds of some overstretched pants, and this made it obvious that it was Bruce. And last but not least, a boy that looked about Natasha's current age was starting to stir. No doubt it was Clint.

"We need to get going, find somewhere to stay the night." Steve said, moving to rouse Thor. Soon the whole group was awake and very confused. Bruce was silent, just letting himself be held by Steve as he tried to find a way to make a sort of toga out of the remains of the pants. Thor was unfazed by the change and as loud and overexcited as ever. Clint was just as shocked as Tony, and stuck very close to Natasha. Finally the got situated, Steve rolling up the sleeves on all of their uniforms. They also used whatever belts and straps they could use to keep their clothing in place.

Tony was given the privilege of using Thor's armor to carry as much of his destroyed suit as he could, leaving Thor bare chested. Steve was clearly the oldest, and had to carry Bruce around his shoulders because he was unable to walk very well on his short legs. Clint and Natasha latched onto each other's hands, refusing to leave each other's sides. Tony trialed behind, hauling the metal filled shell of armor, while Thor ran ahead, sometimes stopping so they could catch up.

They exited the warehouse, keeping their eyes out for anything suspicious. They needed to find the Helicarrier, or someone they could contact to get them back to normal. However, when they looked at the skyline for Tony's tower, it did not appear on the horizon. In it's place was a large grey building with a sloping structure, not at all similar to Stark tower. This pushed them back to square one.  
"This is bad. This is very, very bad." Clint muttered, his eyes widening at the building. It was clear they where still in New York, at least a world with a New York; so they decided to head for the Empire State Building, hoping someone would recognize their uniforms along the way.  
"Did we switch universes?" Natasha asked halfheartedly.  
"Most likely." Tony huffed from the caboose of their caravan.

They continued their march in silence. As they headed in the direction of their waypoint, they where able to spot familiar places. Steve recognized a small bookstore while they where traveling through a quiet neighborhood. Tony saw a mechanics shop he liked to swing by sometimes. And Natasha and Clint spotted their favorite weaponry shop, signaling they where near the Plaza. Bruce had fallen asleep, draped over Steve's head with his arms hanging over Steve's eyes. As the approached more crowded streets, they got several odd looks from people passing by. Tony or Clint usually shot someone an angry glare if they tried to speak to them, and the person would walk away quickly.

"Friend Steve?" Thor asked suddenly as they found themselves on the Plaza. "I come to say that this 'Plaza' as very unfamiliar."  
"We're in the same ship Thor." Steve replied, glancing nervously around the neon lights and large televisions.  
The crowd parted around them, clearly trying to avoid the strange bunch. They passed through the Plaza, and walked a little more.  
"Almost there!" Clint exclaimed, pointing at the Empire State Building with his free hand. "We can cut through the alley there."  
"Are you sure it is not a dead end friend Clint?" Thor asked, worry edging his tone.  
"Of course! It just looks like a dead end because there's a turn somewhere in there! I've been in it a thousand times!" Clint muttered loudly.

"Lead the way Clint." Steve interrupted, nodding towards the alley. Steve knew it was dangerous, but it was their best bet if they wanted to get somewhere before it got too dark.  
Clint huffed, and he strode into the alley, dragging Natasha behind him. The rest of the group followed uncertainly. They where about to make the turn when suddenly, Natasha was pulled into the air.  
"Clint!" Natasha screeched, flailing her arms to him.  
"Natasha!" Clint said, jumped to try and grab her waving feet. He missed by an inch, and as suddenly as Natasha had been pulled of the ground, Tony was pulled off the floor of the alley with a yelp.  
"Now what do we have here?" A man said. He stepped out of the shadows, Natasha still flailing and crying for Clint in his steel grip. He was obviously a street dweller, that being indicated by the long patched trench coat and pants he wore. Underneath the trench coat was a stained shirt.  
"Leave her alone!" Clint shouted, anger turning his face tomato red. Another man, similar to the one holding Natasha moved behind the group with the man holding a struggling and cursing Tony.  
"Put us down you filthy-" Tony started, only to get slapped across the face.  
"We got some feisty ones tonight." The third person stated in a satisfied tone.  
Natasha had tears rolling furiously down her cheeks as she tried desperately to climb up onto the man's arm. She failed since the man was holding her by the collar of her oversized cat suit. Tony was prying fruitlessly at the other man's grip, taunting Thor; who was trying to jump up to grab Tony.

"Geronimo!" A new voice echoed through the alley.  
Suddenly, a blue and red blur crashed into the third man behind, causing the second man to drop Tony and fight. Tony scrambled behind Steve's legs, peeking from behind them as Steve grabbed Clint and Thor, trying to calm a frightened Bruce. He pulled the boys behind a dumpster on the far wall.  
"But Natasha is still out there!" Clint exclaimed angrily.  
Meanwhile, the red a blue blur made quick work of the person who had grabbed Tony.  
"Stop right there!" This caused the group's rescuer to turn around. The man who had grabbed Natasha had shouted at him, and held a knife to Natasha's neck. Natasha was crying very hard now, trying to move. "One more move and she's done!"  
The rescuer flinched, and crouched, holding his hands out.  
"You've found my weakness." He whispered. "Small kitchen knives..."

Suddenly he lashed out, shooting a web like substance at the man and pinning the knife - and the man's hand - to the wall. Now they had a better view of their rescuer. He was clad head to toe in red and blue spandex. A spider was sewn across the front of the suit. Fro his voice they could tell he was young, but he was built like an athlete.  
"Oh that was good!" The 'blur of red and blue' laughed loudly to himself.  
"Bulzeye!" He laughed to himself again as he shot two webs at the guy's face. The man dropped Natasha, who skittered to the dumpster.  
"You know, if your gonna be a kidnapper, don't dress like one!" The web shooter said, laughing at his own joke. He finally webbed the other two men down, and turned to the dumpster.  
"You ok?" He called.  
The group of tiny heroes emerged from their hiding place.  
"That was most brilliant!" Thor shouted, pumping a tiny fist into the air.  
"Thank you." Natasha whispered before digging her face into Clint's arm. She had figured a while back that they should probably act like kids their ages.  
"Thank you for saving Natasha." Steve said, gratitude filling his voice. "Would you care to introduce yourself?" He asked politely.

The web slinger sighed, slightly digging his face into his gloved palm. Then he straightened.  
"I guess I'm kinda knew..." He pondered aloud. "I'm Spider-Man. Do you have anywhere to go tonight?" He asked, noting their strange oversized clothes. But there was more than that. There was something about them that seemed familiar, and he knew he was able to trust them. His spider-sense was also telling him that they where important.  
"No we don't..." Steve looked at his red boots.  
Spider-Man sighed, pondering whether or not he should bring them home. He didn't want them to freeze to death out here, and there was no doubt they where broke.  
"How many of you guys are there?" Spider-Man asked.  
"Just the six of us." Clint piped up.  
"Six," Spider-Man held a hand to his chin in thought. "I could do that."  
He looked down at them. Clearly a few of them had heard him ponder aloud. "Alright! I give in. You can come with me. Just give me a second to make transportation."  
The group glanced at each other. "How much do you all weigh together?" He asked casually.  
"Um..." Steve glanced at the group. He himself only weighed around fifty five, and looking at the others, they didn't weigh much either. "Maybe a hundred altogether?" Steve estimated.  
"That works." Spider-Man muttered to himself. When he finished, he held up a large rope. "This is risky, but it's the only way to get you home. I promise I won't go to high."  
Steve nodded nervously. If it got them somewhere safe...  
"Ok, just wrap some around you, and it should stick." He said. He helped Thor and Clint get latched onto the rope, and he looked at them.  
"This'll work." He muttered to himself. He grabbed the two long ends and wrapped them around his waist, securing it with web fluid. He double checked everyone, and then started to climb the wall.

"How are you doing that!?" Tony exclaimed, the nerdy part of him taking over and forgetting the scraps of suit he left behind.  
"Being bitten by a radioactive spider has its perks!" Spider-Man called back.  
"That is so cool!" Tony exclaimed. Then they finally made it to the top of the building.  
"Alright passengers, please fasten your seat belts and keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times. Thank you!"  
The small group peered over the edge of the relatively tall building. And Spider-Man jumped. With all six of them screaming behind him.

For Natasha, Steve, and Bruce it was pure fear. But Tony, Clint and Thor where whooping and hollering like Tarzans with sore throats. Peter swung high, making sure they didn't go low to the late night traffic. He didn't pull any stunts either, just as a precaution that no one fell of or snapped a bone. He could see that some people had stopped to point at the rag-tag group. He soon swung over the Plaza, and the group had stopped screaming. They just watched in a silent awe as they traveled over the city. They waved at the people below them who had stopped to stare at the strange sight. The swung past the plaza, and over a construction site. He saluted to the cab driver of a crane as he used it as support for a web. Soon they where over a low suburb with dark buildings. Spider-Man shot webs in the air, and they joined, making a sort of parachute.

"Yus!" He said triumphantly when the parachute opened. They floated onto a roof, and unattached them from his rope.  
"That was so awesome!" Clint whisper squealed.  
"I need you to be quiet. Not a sound. I'll be up with food in a minute." He said as he ushered them into an open window. He pulled a coat, pants, and shirt from his bag and pulled them on. Then he pulled of his mask and jumped down. The group could hear the door open, and someone greeting Spider-Man.  
"Hello Peter! How was your day? Where you over at Oscorp with Gwen again?" An elder sound voice echoed through the door.  
"It was great Aunt May. Yeah, sorry, I got caught up in something." Spider-Man/Peter answered.  
"It's alright. I left some food in the microwave, and there are some leftovers in the fridge. Now, I'm going to bed ok?" Aunt may said. They could hardly decipher the conversation through the door.  
"Alright Aunt May. Thanks."

They could hear footsteps on the stairs, and no one dared to breathe. Everyone let out a relieved sigh when they heard a door close at the far end of what seemed to be a hall. Not much longer after that they heard more footsteps, just a lot quieter. Soon Spider-Man/Peter entered the room, arms filled with containers of leftovers.

"Ok..." Spider-Man/Peter said, as he passed around containers. "I kinda forgot about introductions. I'm Peter Parker. Though, you are the only other people other than me and my girlfriend that know I am Spider-Man. Your turn."  
"My names Steve. I'm nine." Steve said, gingerly taking a container of Chinese food from Peter.  
"I'm Clint! I'm five years old." Clint volunteered, his mouth full of pad-tia.  
"You can call me Natasha." Natasha said quietly. "I'm same as Clint."  
"My name is Thor - Odinson-! I am... Six!" Thor struggled with 'Odinson' and Six', still unused to last names and ages on Midgard.  
"My name's Tony." Tony said, eyeing a plate of pizza. "I'm seven. The baby over there is Bruce. He's three." Tony finished, quickly snatching a piece of pizza from the plate. Bruce was curled up and sleeping on Steve's lap, his head in his chest.  
"How long have you guys been out there?" Peter asked, taking a container and scooping food into his mouth.  
Steve, Tony, Clint, and Natasha glanced at each other in an exchange of silent thoughts.  
"Um... that's... um... ugh..." Steve struggled for words. He wasn't used to lying.  
"Long story short, we where on a mission, and then wake up here. Not our usual New York. If that helps explain Capcicle, Nat, and Birdie's outfits." Tony burst, still scooping food into his mouth.  
Peter looked confused for a second. Then his face slackened. "H-how'd... are you aliens?"  
"Point Break over there is. A place called Asgard... or something like that." Tony muttered, gesturing to Thor.  
"But everyone else is relatively human." Clint said thoughtlessly.  
"And I'm assuming it was either a rift or temporary Einstein Rosen Bridge that zapped us into freaky town." Tony said, grabbing another pizza.  
"Sooooo... this actually isn't the _weirdest_ thing that's happened to me, but your saying you where basically teleported here? And that some of you have slightly superhuman powers"  
"You got it dang right." Tony said, biting into the crust of his pizza.  
"Ok... I'm gonna go see if I can get any clothes that fit you guys..." Peter said before exiting the room quietly. He could hear them talking when he pulled the ladder to the small attic down. Good thing he was good at not making noise.

"Wait..." Steve just processed what happened. "Did you just tell him?..."  
"They did." Natasha muttered angrily, shooting a very annoyed look at Clint and Tony.

Peter disappeared into the attic before he could hear anything else. He silently went through boxes until he found one filled with his old clothes. It'd have to do. He grabbed it and scaled quietly down the ladder before pushing it back up into the ceiling. Peter had been in there a relatively long time, and was unsurprised when he entered the room. He walked in and placed the box near the doorway. The containers where stacked neatly on his desk, all remnants of food stored in smaller, spate containers. When he glanced at the bed, he saw Steve was curled around Bruce on the bed. At his feet, Clint held hands with Natasha, snoring softly. Natasha was curled around their grasped hands, sucking the thumb on her free hand. Thor was draped lazily over Steve's legs, sleeping soundly, but loudly. Tony was spread eagled on the pillow, face down, a faint glow coming from somewhere underneath him. Peter smiled, still slightly confused and bewildered by their appearance and origins. He would have to tell Gwen tomorrow. Good thing today was Friday.


	2. Chapt 2: Indifference

**Just realizing all of the clichés I had. Sue me.  
****BTW, according to popular demand, I should continue! So I will! Expect and update once a week (I'm trying to make each chapter 3,000 words long). I am so exited about doing Gwen and Peter, and this will branch out into TASM2. Sorry guys, just had to do it. **

**Today we get to see Jameson embarrassed! (sort of) **

_**Reviewers:**_

**Oro Rosa: I fixed that. Spidey-senses *taps head* **

**Dragonscorch: Thank you! It actually started as a weird dream about being babysat by Spider-man, and it went from there. Mwahaha... **

**someone: Wat does that mean? **

**dd: Thank you! **

**Manuel01: Sadistic? It wasn't that sadistic if you ask me. Not at all actually. I noticed that it's always Spidey being the kid of the 'superfamily' though I'm not doing that, he's still portrayed as a kid anyway. We have to see more of his mature grown up, serous side. But don't worry! I'm not getting rid of fun and games!**

**victoria: Thank you.**

**shadowmarielove: I fixed the paragraphs, don't know what I was thinking. **

**And also, thank you Dazed Ryo, Guest, Aero Hybrid, Guest, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Nobody, KenzieMa, jadequartz, and Lilo'nSpidey for reviewing and encouraging this story! **

* * *

**I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one**

**I can fake a smile**  
**I can force a laugh**  
**I can dance and play the part**  
**If that's what you ask**  
**Give you all I am**

**I can do it**  
**I can do it**  
**I can do it**

**-Human by Christina Perri**

* * *

Peter stirred, opening his eyes. Ugh. His back hurt. He stood up, wondering why he wasn't on his bed. Then he remembered. He looked at the bed to see the kids still sprawled on it. He heaved a sigh of relief. He was going to have to figure this out. He slid easily out the door and tromped down the stairs to the smell of eggs.  
"Morning Aunt May." Peter yawned.  
"Good morning Peter." She answered. She slid a few scrambled eggs onto his plate, and turned to serve herself some as Peter chomped down on his.  
"I'm gonna go to Gwen's and maybe Oscorp today." Peter told his aunt.  
"That sounds like a good idea." May answered him. "You two seem to be getting along really well together."  
Peter bit his lip as his eyes found themselves at his feet. He quickly finished his food and went up the stairs again. He swiped his phone of his desk and found Gwen's number. He waited, glancing around the room absentmindedly as he listened to the phone ring.

"Hey Pete." Gwen's voice greeted him.  
"Um- Hi Gwen. There's this thing..."  
"What?"  
Peter glanced at the bed again. He took a deep breath.  
"Ok. It's kinda hard to explain. Oh, and remind me to tell the next homeless I save that I'm not harboring people-"  
"Why?..."  
"Well, last night I did my rounds, and when I was going past the Empire Building, I stopped a kidnapping yada, yada, ya; and there where these weird kids."  
"And?"  
"And they claim to be from another universe. It's weird too, because they aren't really normal either. And they set off the weird tingle I get in the back of my head. But not in a bad way, in a good way. It's ugh... complicated."  
"How are they not normal? I know claiming your from another universe isn't normal but, go on."  
"One of them is stuck on medieval grammar and has super long hair; he's a boy by the way. The oldest was wearing a patriotic cat suit, one of the younger ones knows about Einstein Rosen Bridges, the little girl was wearing an _actual _cat suit_, _the other younger kid was covered in scars, they all are, and - um - I think I covered most of... oh yeah, and the smart one has a weird battery in his chest."  
Silence on the other end of the line.  
"Come again?"  
"I'm not going over the list again. I'll send you a picture. And I'll meet you in fifteen minutes."  
"Pete-!"  
"Love you too!"

Then he hung up, and slumped against the wall. He looked at the clock. 10:36. He quickly snapped a picture of the kids sprawled on the bed and sent it to Gwen, hoping she wasn't angry for him hanging up on her. He walked down the stairs, said goodbye to his aunt and walked out the door. He walked a few houses down, and then jumped the roofs until he got back to his house. Man, it was hard faking leaving the house. He slipped through his open window and slipped off his over shirt, revealing the spandex underneath. He stuffed his normal clothes into his back pack, along with some kid sized clothes; and slung it over his shoulder. Then he started to weave another rope, since the other one having dissolved last night. He finally finished the strand, and sat it over the chair. He froze as he heard his aunt moving up the stairs. When he was satisfied that she was out of earshot, he started to rouse Steve.

"Steve? Steve. We gotta get going." Peter whispered as he gently shoved his shoulder. Steve shot up.  
"Yes sir!" escaped his mouth before he looked at Peter and blushed. Peter brushed the confused look of his face.  
"I need you to wake up the others." Peter said. "And, um who's easiest to wake up? We gotta move."  
"Clint's pretty easy, you gotta dodge his fists though. Tony's pretty easy as well..." Steve muttered, stretching and yawning. "I'll wake the others."  
Peter smiled a bit, and reached towards Clint. Clint suddenly thrust a fist at Peter's face, which he dodged with great ability. This woke up Natasha, because she was still holding his hand. And Clint had used their hands as his fist.  
"Clint!" Natasha growled, slapping him. Clint shot bolt upright, shaking his head wildly. "I'm up, I'm up!"  
Peter grinned; laughing quietly to himself, moving on to Tony.  
"Wait." Clint said. "I want this one." He gestured for Peter to move out of the way. Clint moved near Tony's ear.  
"I stole your suit and took it for a spin." Clint whispered. Tony bolted upright, an angry roar escaping his lips.  
"I lied!" Clint cried helplessly, running from Tony's wrath. After the little escapade, Thor rolled out of bed, and Bruce woke up with an adorable yawn and the rub of his eyes.  
"I'm gonna take you to someone who might be able to help." Peter said to the stretching children as he fastened the rope around their waists again.

He glanced back at his passengers before sliding his mask on. He shot a web at a nearby tree and pulled up just before Bruce's feet hit the roof of a car. He let out a breath when they entered the shadows of the looming sky scrapers. He could finally swing higher. His eyes widened under the mask as he remembered he forgot to get them breakfast. He glanced back at the group, who where now relatively used to the feeling of being in the air. He slowed down his pace, eventually landing above a small donut shop. This was going to be difficult. He jumped onto the walls above the shop and climbed down, landing in front of a few unsuspecting people. A few simply ignored him, while others tried to get an autograph or a picture. Peter managed to wiggled through the crowd with his six little companions and get a small box of donuts, which he shoved into his backpack. He swung away before any news crews could get there. He was virtually a celebrity in New York, one of the world's only super heroes. He appreciated that title. He finally arrived at Gwen's apartment, rapping on the window. She whirled around in a chair and spotted him as he slipped out of his mask.

"Ohmygosh Peter! You seriously had to-! Ugh!" Gwen said as she threw her hands in the air.  
"Hey! You where the first person I thought about!" Peter said, raising his hands submissively after taking his mask off to reveal his now even crazier hair and 'convince you of anything' big brown doe eyes (As Gwen puts it).  
Gwen glanced at the six little kids in her bedroom. She smiled a bit before pecking a kiss on Peter's cheek. Peter looked relieved after that.  
"Who's this?" Tony asked submissively.  
"Guys, this is Gwen." Peter introduced them. "Gwen, meet Steve, Bruce, Tony, Clint, Thor, and Natasha." Peter gestured to all of them in turn.  
Peter slipped the donut box out of his bag and handed it to Steve, who set down Bruce to try and evade Tony and Thor before they stole all of the food.  
"What is this Peter?" Gwen asked him as she pulled him into a corner.  
"I honestly have no idea. But there's something about theses kids that's- just not right."  
"I can agree there. Just don't ever hang up on me when we talk about these things."  
"Sorry about that." Peter muttered, remembering when she hung up on him at Oscorp when they were trying to stop the Lizard. "I just need to figure out what to do with them! I don't want to send them to an orphanage with absolutely no government papers, just in case they are from another universe. I mean it could happen. You were there when the Lizard happened."  
"We play babysitters."  
"Oh god no."  
"Yes Peter. We need to keep them occupied and away from any dangers, and my parents and your aunt."  
"I know. I know. Fine."  
"Did you bring anything useful? I mean other than web spinners and donuts?"  
"Some of my old clothes. Good thing Aunt May forgot about that box in the attic."  
"Good. You're going the right way. I'm helping you."  
"What! What if? Actually..."  
"Yes. Yes it is a good idea. Why did you tell them?"  
"I had no choice."  
"Of course. You're being optimistic."  
"I'm not-! Can you get us into Oscorp without being caught or bitten by anything radioactive this time?"  
"Maybe... maybe not."  
"Gwen! Please!"  
"Fine. But if we get in trouble, you owe me."  
"Deal."

Peter and Gwen turned to the small group, which was now having a conversation themselves. Gwen went to Peter's bag and pulled out the clothes before distributing them out to the children. They had quickly finished the box of donuts, which was now harboring abandoned napkins, crumbs, and sprinkles.  
"Why don't we go now?" Peter asked Gwen as the rag tag group changed.  
"Because, it's the weekend, and we would look suspicious if we went this early in the morning. Especially on a weekend." Gwen hissed back before lightly slapping Peter in the back of the head.  
"Owww." He grumbled playfully.

* * *

It took a while to get downstairs, but after a lot of persuasion, Gwen got Peter to go to the park with her, saying, 'I can't take care of six interdimensional beings without Spider-Man'. Peter had wanted to go figure it out a soon as he could, but Gwen refused.

"So what are their names again?" Gwen asked quietly as they led the small group to central park.  
"The kid wearing the vest, the one with the light; that's Tony." Peter said as he motioned towards Tony, who was still munching on a donut. He wore a vest over his arc reactor as not to arouse suspicion. " The long haired kid is Thor, ironically. The girl's name is Natasha, and the kid with her is Clint. The baby's name is Bruce, and the kid holding him is Steve." Peter sighed in relief when he said all of them correctly.  
"Steve, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Thor and Tony?" Gwen tried, pointing to the owner of each name before glancing at Peter.  
Peter nodded his head with a smile. "Perfect."

They walked on through the early morning crowds, soon arriving at the park. Peter and Gwen sat on a bench while Tony and Thor chased each other about. Steve was pushing Bruce on a swing while Clint and Natasha had somehow managed to wedge themselves onto the same swing, and were swinging back and forth slightly; talking in a secretive way.

"They're cute." Gwen said as she watched Clint and Natasha leave the swing and start to climb the small play structure. "I wonder if we'll have kids like that someday."  
"You're jumping to conclusions." Peter said.  
Gwen laughed. "It could happen."  
Peter's face paled. Gwen laughed at that.

They sat for a while just watching the 'kids'. Peter and Gwen started talking again and their attention was drawn away. Time seemed to fly by and, soon enough, it was time to leave.

"Pete, it's gonna look strange if we just waltz in with six kids. Why don't I go check it out with Clint, Nat and Thor. You take Tony, Bruce and Steve somewhere for the meanwhile." Gwen said as they stood at the entrance of the building.

Peter frowned, but agreed, leading the three boys away as Gwen and the others disappeared into the building.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Steve asked curiously as Bruce messed with the zipper on Peter's jacket.  
"I need to drop of some pictures at the newspaper." Peter said.  
A smile lit up on Steve's face. "Newspaper?"  
"Yup." Peter answered him, smiling at Steve's reaction.  
"A newspaper? Ewww." Tony spat. Bruce giggled.

They entered the tall building, Tony making a few comments on the 'old worthless machinery the I could make ten times better' or 'the terrible lobby with no couches'. Peter led them to an elevator, were they soon arrived near the top floors. Peter waved at a few people as he entered, and knocked on the editor's door.

"Ok." Peter said. "Try not to get Jameson angry. He... um... just don't make him angry ok?"

When they entered, a scowling man directed his attention to him. Hey had greying hair and his sideburns were white, along with the moustache that hung under his nose. A lit cigar hung out of his mouth, which was set in what seemed like a permanent scowl.

"Better have some good ones for me this time Parker!" The Jameson exclaimed.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Tony whispered to Steve, who just sighed and shook his head.

Peter set a folder on Jameson's desk, and it was snatched up quickly. Jameson filtered through the contents, muttering 'crap, crap, crap' until he came to one he liked.

"Aha!" He exclaimed hysterically, holding up the winning photo. "This goes on the front page! _Spider-man frames masked men for Bank Robbery_! I'll give you 400 for the whole thing. That's our usual right?"  
"Yep." Peter said with a sad sigh before taking the check that Jameson hastily scribbled.

"Excuse me sir?" Steve asked quietly. "What do you have against Spider-man?"  
"Good lord when did you get here!? What was that?" Jameson had been totally oblivious to the entrance of the three children with Peter and taken off guard by Steve's question.  
"What do you have against Spider-man sir? Doesn't it seem like he's trying to help?"  
"He's a menace! He's not helping at all! Always there, fixing problems he probably caused!"  
Peter looked at the floor shamefully.  
"Why do you think he's a menace? Do you have any proof sir?" Steve asked respectfully.  
Jameson just sat in his chair.  
"You got what you want! Now leave!" He answered, but without much force.

When they exited the office, everyone was looking at them as if Steve had just blown something up. Then the room erupted into a chorus of applause. A few people patted Steve on the back of the way saying 'brilliant' or 'no one has ever done that before'. Peter had to say they where some of his Aunt's friend's cousins who were staying with them while their family built a house in New Jersey. They left, and Steve felt pretty confident in himself. Tony was snickering loudly, and Peter was smiling, along with Bruce, but didn't let anyone see his little grin and blushed any time someone looked at him before averting his attention to playing with a loose tipper or some hair.

"What?" Steve finally asked, a few block away from the building. A smile was still on his face. "I was getting sick of that guy's attitude. But really? New Jersey?"

And they all started laughing.

* * *

Gwen strode into the building confidently, Natasha, Clint and Thor all holding hands behind her as she led them (holding Natasha's other hand) into the building.

"Hey Claire!" She greeted the desk manager while writing her name on a tablet sitting on the counter, and writing 1:00 in the space beside it.  
"Who's this?" Claire - the dark haired desk manager - cooed at the three children who stood behind Gwen.  
"Oh! Their my cousins, their staying in New York with me for a while, their parents are trying to find property in Texas. This is Clint, Thor and Natasha." She gestured to each person as she said their names, earning a nod from Clint when she got it right. "They wanted to see where I work, so I brought them. I just need to pick up a few things from my old office and check on a few experiments."

Claire nodded goodbye as they strode to the elevator. The doors dinged shut behind them and they found themselves on the Space Travel level. Surprisingly, there was no one there; instead just a large silent room full of technology.

"Tony would love this." Clint breathed, glancing at all of the exits and vent covers he could find.  
"What do you mean?" Gwen asked curiously, still striding forward through continuously larger pieces of equipment.  
"Well, back in our world, Tony is a very rich engineer. He got captured in Aphganistan and escaped using a suit he built in a cave. With a box of scraps." Natasha said.  
"Friend Tony returned home and built a suit of Iron, taking the name... Iron.. Man." Thor struggled with the words 'Iron Man' used to phrasing them as 'Man of Iron'.  
Gwen was now hooked. "What about Clint? Natasha?"  
"We work for a secret agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. Their probably working back and bone to find us." Clint said, not bothering trying to hide it since they were on a different planet. "Nick Fury, the director, set us up to save the world from Thor's brother, Loki. We haven't seen him for a while. Now we all live in Tony's tower in New York together. We were going on a mission when... I forget what happened; but we ended up here."  
"Thor really is Thor. He lives on Asgard. We wouldn't be here if he had his hammer, but when we got here he couldn't find it." Natasha said, looking up at Gwen with childlike curiosity to her reaction.  
"What about Steve and Bruce?" Gwen said, her eyes widening in surprise when she glanced at Thor.  
"Friend Bruce can turn into a large green monster when he gets upset." Thor said.  
"Actually, in an accident he was exposed to large amount of Gamma radiation, but yes he basically can turn into an 'enormous green rage monster'. That's what Tony likes to call the other guy. Bruce has the Hulk pretty controlled though." Natasha said.  
"Gamma radiation?" Gwen asked, surprised. Clint nodded.  
"You know those old Captain America comics? Do you have those?" Clint questioned.  
"Yeah, I did a report on Steve Rogers for a school project once." Gwen said.  
"You did a report on our Steve. Just our Steve, got given a serum that made him really strong and fast, kinda like Peter, just not so Spidery. Basic human advances. After an accident he got frozen in the Arctic. We found him, unthawed him, and here he is with us today. Too bad he doesn't have his shield though." Clint finished as they approached a large computer.

Gwen sat herself at it, typing in a few things. Green and blue planets started showing up, but before the list could load completely, the lights powered down.

"That's weird... they always keep the lights on..." Gwen stood, eyeing the nearby ceiling light suspiciously.  
Suddenly the intercom came on, only to have static run through the speakers.

_Click...__  
__Thud...__  
__Click...__  
__Thud..._

_SSSSSS..._


End file.
